


作业被吃掉了！

by hydrviolence



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: AU 京浮，以及史塔克和莉莉妮特





	

史塔克先生不太喜欢眼下的状况，莉莉妮特的老师似乎有点认真过头了。

嘛，认真倒也算不上什么恶劣的品质。在很多人心目中，“认真”和“恶劣”大概完全不沾边，甚至和“恶劣”是完全相反的特征。史塔克先生也承认，这个世界能够稳妥地持续不断地运转，也要多亏一些具备“认真”品质的人类。当世界出了故障、卡了壳，即将转不下去毁于一旦时，上前解决问题的也是些多多少少具备着点儿——不必太多，一点儿也就够了——“认真”精神的人类。从这个角度看，认真即使算不是一种美德，也可算作撒在世界上的一种不可或缺的调料。

但是，理念归理念、观点归观点、看法归看法。实际情况是，当一个特别认真的人出现在他眼前时，史塔克先生就不可避免、屡试不爽地感到一股沉闷、麻木地倦怠感觉从尾椎骨的位置冒出来，顺着脊椎往上爬，徘徊不去。如果对方要求他也认真起来，那股子倦怠就直接入脑，让史塔克先生非常想仰起头来，把身体往后一靠，再翻个白眼。

呃，眼下，对莉莉妮特的老师翻白眼似乎有点儿不太合适。

“莉莉妮特坚称，”浮竹老师说，注视史塔克先生的眼睛，“您吃掉了她的作业。”

………………这坑爹孩子，史塔克先生特诚挚地看着浮竹老师的眼睛，心里想着以后得教教莉莉妮特怎么撒出个像样的谎来。

不过，那是以后了，以后学会了撒谎，也不能避免这次的谎话穿帮。

算了……就这一次，替她掩了吧。“哦，是我吃掉了。”史塔克先生说道，把身子往后一靠，抵住椅背，微微抬起头来。

“这样啊……”浮竹老师极其爽朗地笑得一副人畜无害的样子，“还请把她的作业吐出来吧。”

“啊？”

 

 

于是，一出学校门，史塔克先生就照着莉莉妮特的后脑勺来了一巴掌。

“好痛～你干什么！”莉莉妮特抱着脑袋。

“你跟老师说我吃了你的作业？”

“哎，是啊。”

又是一巴掌。

人生真是一件令人沮丧的发明。听着莉莉妮特的超大声的抗议，史塔克先生叹了口气。一个不会好好撒谎的孩子，再撞上那么一个难缠的老师……

哎……哎……那个老师有点儿什么问题吗？

说什么“把作业吐出来”这种话啊。没有常识吗？作业怎么可能被吃掉，分明只是孩子不想做而已，再说，即使真的吃掉了，又怎么可能吐出来。没有老师的样子！老师们应该是严肃正经的人，史塔克先生努力回忆了一下自己过去遇到的老师。零个，过去似乎从没有接触过老师这种生物。随便啦，从理论上讲，老师们应该都是很严肃正经的人。

也不知道莉莉妮特的老师有什么问题，是真的脑子不好使？还是，纯粹装傻装得开心？

史塔克先生顺手又给了莉莉妮特后脑勺一巴掌。

四下突然安静了。

方才大吼大叫、抱怨不断、忿忿抗议的莉莉妮特挨了这一巴掌后，不作声了，一言不发，把头扭向一边。

史塔克低头看看她。

她不去看他，别扭地扭着脸。

史塔克隐约觉得有点抱歉。

莉莉妮特经常惹麻烦，不会说谎、个性急躁，又喜欢随便发乱脾气。和莉莉妮特在一起，经常会觉得很麻烦。当然，也有顺利和高兴的时候，也有让人觉得很好的时候，可麻烦不会消失，还是会有很多麻烦到让人暴躁的时候。不过……正是因为这些好的时候和这些不好的时候，尤其是因为那些感到麻烦的时候，和那些觉得吵闹和烦躁的时候，才会清楚明白地意识到自己并不孤独。他们都并不孤单。

“喂……”史塔克说。

“哼！”

“去吃鸡肉串吧。”史塔克一边说着，一边拉起莉莉妮特的手。

莉莉妮特让他拉着。

“莉莉妮特……”

“……什么？”

“以后不想交作业的时候，不要说是我吃了你的作业。”

“……”

“要说是你自己吃掉了。”

“哦……”

太阳要下山了，影子拖得长长的。

 

 

与此同时，下了班的浮竹老师去医院取化验结果。

刚刚接过化验单，低头要读。化验单就被劈手抢走了。

“咦……”浮竹抬起头来，看到了抢走化验单的人，“……你怎么来了？”

“这个嘛……”京乐春水的视线扫过化验单上的各项指标，“想要……在医生召唤病人家属时，作为一名帅气的家属登场。”他把化验单翻到第二页，“不过……现在看来没有这种可能了。”他放松下来，又把化验单翻回第一页，像是为了确保没有看错，再看一遍，确认无误，“没有复发，指标正常。”

浮竹看起来松了口气。

京乐把化验单递还给他。他自己也看了一遍，放松下来。他没问题，以为会发生的事情没有发生，仍然有无数的明天等在未来，排着队的一个又一个日子。

他们走出医院时，天已经黑了。

“我没那么容易死。”浮竹轻声说道。

“没错，人总得有这么点精神。”京乐把帽子压到头上，“晚饭想吃什么？”

“什么都好。”

“去你的住处做晚饭？”

“嗯……比起在外面，还是在家里吃饭，喝酒比较随意。是这样想的吗？”

“正确。”

“路上要买酒吗？”

“我来选。想弄点好下酒菜……今天可以痛快喝了。”

就这样闲聊着下酒菜，回家了。

 

 

完

 

 


End file.
